Hiding In Plain Sight (2nd in Evangeline Series)
by Time Lady Evangeline
Summary: Evangeline is back! Except she's lost the Doctor and regenerated. Check it out! If you haven't read "Alone" You'll want to do that first.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who! I only made up a character! All rights go to BBC**

**So, I'm back! I think I'm getting the hang of posting these fanfictions. So, I guess I'll dive right in!**

Doctor Who Fanfiction: Hiding in Plain Sight

[Sequel to: Alone, includes Evangeline (Isabella-still narrator)]

My name is Evangeline. I traveled with the Doctor after he saved my life. I discovered I was a Time Lord as well, and his sister. I watched him happily marry a human woman named Rose. I also watched him cry as she grew old and died, all the while we didn't age a single day.

It's been years since we parted ways. It was an accident, the TARDIS didn't know where she had crashed, and it wasn't her fault. She didn't know she would be losing a passenger that day.

I remember it clearly. The TARDIS malfunctioned, and we plummeted to an unknown place yet again. I was the first to step out the doors, not aware of the dangers around me. A hand clasped around my mouth, stifling my screams and pulling me away from the TARDIS while the Doctor's back was turned. That was all the Doctor knew, as he frantically ran out, searching for me.

He did manage to find me, though. I had been captured by an unidentifiable source, trapped in a paradox world, being swallowed by time. The Doctor managed to get me out, but I was badly injured. Just when we thought we were safe, they came back for me. They needed me to stop the cracks in time, the last female Time Lord.

I forced the Doctor to leave. I had given the TARDIS instructions of my own, and she followed them. I saw the TARDIS disappear, and I knew I was on my own. Terrified, I reached over to my right wrist to the Vortex Manipulator that Captain Jack had given me. Pressing it, I opened my eyes and found myself in 21st century Earth, exactly where I needed to be if I had no Doctor.

I was dying. I knew what came next. Huon particles began to flow from my hands. I rushed to a dark alley. I was scared. This would be my first regeneration, and I didn't know what to expect. Light burst from me, and I changed completely. A Time Lord's way of cheating death. It was extremely painful, and I screamed.

When the process was over, I was exhausted. I looked at my reflection in the glass of a window. I was a new person. The original me was dead. As I remember the Doctor saying, "Some new man goes sauntering away and I'm dead." It was scary, and I had no idea who I was yet. I passed out on the concrete.

When I woke, I found I was in a house. A family had seen me lying on the ground, and had the kindness to help me. I had no idea how long I had been out.

Over time, I took on the name Hannah, and the kind family who found me took me in as a live-in housemaid for room and board. Even though I was just a worker, they soon "adopted" me as one of the family. I told them I was fifteen, because that was how old I still looked, and how far my mind was matured, compared to a human, since we aged so slowly.

I worked hard for the people. It was a mother, a father, and their two children, Max and Abigail Henderson. I tried my best to adjust to normal life there, but all the while my heart longed deeply for my brother. I always looked to the skies, hoping to find a flying blue box.

One day, I was working out in the Henderson's backyard, pulling weeds, when a wave of dizziness struck me. I stumbled to the fence and leaned on it for a moment, stabilizing myself. The family didn't see, so I continued working with haste. The pain left, and I brushed it off, assuming it was the heat, but deep down, I knew the feeling. I had felt it before, back when I almost died in Royal Hope Hospital so many years ago.

The Hendersons held a family reunion, with all the aunts and uncles, grandparents, cousins, and anyone else who might fit in as family. I insisted on working, even after Mr. Henderson told me I didn't have to. One particular man at the party, Mr. Henderson's brother, took notice of me.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Hannah. I work here."

"Why? You're so young, why would you need a job?"

"I'm an orphan, Sir. I had finished school very early, since my parents homeschooled me." The lie was my cover since I had come to the place.

"That's intriguing, but," He continued as he whispered the next part in my ear, "what's the real story?" I was surprised he had discovered the lie so quickly. Looking at him, my eyes pleaded to not have to reveal my secret in public.

"Let's go sit in my car for a moment." He said, winking. No one noticed us walk out among all the commotion.

Once sitting in the car, we began to speak.

"So, who are you really?" I was uncomfortable around the man, but he was pleasant and sweet none the less.

"I already said my name is Hannah."

"I'm not going to believe that. I'm a cop, FBI agent to be exact . I can tell you're lying just by looking at your eyes." I sighed. Great. Just great.

"Fine. My name is Evangeline."

"Well, that gets us somewhere. So, Evangeline, where'd you come from?"

"Even if I told you the truth, you'd never believe me. Not in a million years."

"Try me." Ugh. This man had no idea what he was in for.

"If you insist..."

"And I do."

"I'm a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey. My entire race, except my brother, is dead because of the Last Great Time War. We are only alive because we ran from the bloodshed." After that, I explained everything that happened after I met the Doctor.

When I finished, he looked at me and nodded. "Would you're brother's name by any chance happen to be the Doctor?"

"Wha- How'd you know that?!"

"Being a cop, we got the files on the alien cases recently. Your brother popped up a lot. We were all sworn to secrecy."

"So, you actually believe me?"

"No reason for me not to, I mean, you don't show any signals of lying, and your story checks out with all the files I've read on the Doctor." Finally, someone who knew.

"It's terrible. I've been here for years now, not just building a new life, but waiting. Waiting for my brother to find me. It's hopeless. He thinks I'm dead, and he's not coming back. Even though I know this, something inside me is telling me to hold on."

"I don't think there's anything wrong with that. You should trust in what you feel." This man, he had just met me, and he already was comforting me.

"Thank you. We should probably get back to the party."

"Of course. Thank you for opening up to me. I respect that."

"It was nice to tell someone."

We walked back into the house, and no one had even noticed we had been gone. Several hours later, after dinner, the family started to slowly leave person by person, family by family, until just Mr. Henderson's brother was left. I sat with the man on the front porch swing.

**Yeah, I know it's a horrible way to end a chapter, but I had to make a break somewhere before I get into intenseness! And I know she has a lot of names now, but I think it's necessary. Keep reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO**

**So, here's the next chappy!**

"What's your name?" I asked him, realizing he hadn't told me yet.

"I'm Jacob."

"Well, thank you again Jacob, for everything."

"No problem. I'm sure your brother will come back, just be patient."

"You think?"

"I know. Trust me."

"Okay. Will you come back here sometime?"

"Of course." His smile was warm and kind.

"Um, is there a Mrs. Jacob Henderson?" I didn't know why I had asked such an out of the blue question. He just smiled.

"No. I work so much, I don't know if I could ever marry."

Then, ever so faintly, I heard it. _vwoosh, vwoosh, vwoosh._ The sound of the universe. I knew it well. I couldn't register it for a moment, but my eyes widened as I looked up at Jacob, jumping up out of my seat.

"Jacob! He's here!" I hugged him around the neck tightly as I began to run towards the direction the sound came from. "Tell the Hendersons I'm sorry, but I have to go! Thank you so much!" I sprinted around the corner, down the street. There it was. The blue police box I had searched for so long.

I came up to the front door of the TARDIS as the door swung open. There he was. My Doctor. A silent tear steamed down my cheek. "Doctor..."

"Who are you?" He asked, obviously confused. I had forgotten that I had regenerated since we last saw each other. The lump in my throat grew bigger as I stuttered out, "H-Hannah." Why? I was scared, so scared to tell him who I was, because I feared he wouldn't accept me in this new form.

"Sorry, but, do I know you?"

"You did once. You saved my life. I guess it's easy to forget someone unimportant like me, since you save people every day." I was acting like just another person he met once, while saving the world.

From inside the TARDIS, I heard a familiar voice. "Sweetie? What is it? You know I tell you to let the environment check finish before you step outside, especially in crash landings like this."

"Is that River? River Song?" I had met her with the Doctor, the times before he was supposed to know her. "May I speak to River, alone? Please?" I knew who River was, that she was going to be the Doctor's wife one day, and it seemed like that day had come. I had no idea how long it had been for the Doctor since we left each other.

"Now, just who are you?" The Doctor's voice raised, utterly confused.

"Please, just let me talk to River alone, just for a moment. I promise you, I'm not a threat. No weapons."

River pushed past him. "Doctor, how about I go see what she needs, and you go and tinker with the TARDIS or something."

Defeated, he shut the door of the TARDIS behind him, and River walked alongside me. I was ashamed of myself.

"Now, what is it you need, Hannah?" She said, sitting on a bench and patting it next to her, motioning me to sit.

"My name isn't Hannah." I sat and buried my face in my hands.

"Then, why'd you tell the Doctor that? What is your real name?"

"I'm Evangeline. His sister."

Realization grew in the woman's eyes as she processed the information. "Evangeline!" She threw her arms around me.

She put her hands on my shoulders and her eyes met mine. "You've regenerated. Why didn't you tell the Doctor? He's missed you so much."

"I don't know. I've been waiting for him for years now, thinking it would be so wonderful if I saw him again. But, when I saw him, I froze. It was marvelous to see his face, but at the same time, I was terrified. I still am. What if he doesn't accept this new version of me? I'm a completely different person now. What if he turns me away?"

"We both know he would never do that."

"Maybe so, but I still don't know if I can tell him, but at the same time, I don't want to watch him disappear again."

"Well then, I'll make sure he doesn't, not until you're ready to tell him."

"Thanks River." We walked back to the TARDIS. I was still uncertain as River snapped her fingers and walked in. I looked cautiously over her shoulder, and she gestured me inside. Warily, I did, and the TARDIS purred. Tears filled my eyes as the beautiful sound came back to me as I went to the closest wall and stroked it lovingly. She still remembered me!

"So, River, what does she need?" The Doctor asked.

"She knows you Doctor, quite well actually." I shot a fearful glare at River, and she returned it with a reassuring one. "You saved the hospital she was in, when it went to the moon." She was getting close to the actual truth. Too close. She continued. "You probably didn't notice her because you were too busy with Evangeline and you know... dying." Whew. That was a relief.

"Well then, how does she know you?" The Doctor asked.

"My Vortex Manipulator was off by a little once, and we met here."

"Those things are useless! Space hoppers, always breaking!" Little did he know that one of those saved my life.

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard that lecture before."

"Anyway, why did you bring her here?"

"She's got no where else, Doctor. She's an orphan. Can't we pity her and let her become a new companion? We haven't had someone besides ourselves on the TARDIS for a long time, I'm sure we'd all have fun. Please?" She said, batting her eyelashes. _That cunningly clever woman! She knew he couldn't refuse! _I thought.

"Well, let's see. What do you think, old girl?" He said, referring to the TARDIS. She purred in agreement.

"Oh, alright then. Where to?" He said, looking down at the console.

"How about Ranegel? They have delicious fruits!" I said, before I realized and stopped myself. The Doctor looked up, suspicious.

"What? Hannah, did you say that?" I didn't know what to say, and I froze.

"No, I did." River intervened. "I thought that would be nice." She said, smiling. _Thank you so much River!_

**I'm not even gonna say anything... Go to the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO**

**Let's plunge right in, shall we?**

The last time I had been to Ranegel, I collapsed while the Doctor and I were being chased. It seemed like as we stepped out the door, he was remembering. I couldn't help myself as I saw the gorrila people from last time, and I giggled at the memory of them dog-piling the Doctor, and him screaming in defense of his banana.

"What's so funny?" He asked, breaking me out of the flashback.

"Oh nothing. Just make sure you don't have any bananas on you!" I winked at him, and it was obvious he was terribly confused, however, he nonchalantly removed a banana from his coat pocket and layed it on the console as we walked out. He didn't think I noticed, but I did, and I nudged River to look. We giggled and left a perplexed Doctor to follow.

I tried to seem surprised and in awe of the planet, but I'd seen it before, so it was hard. The Doctor seemed to notice my lack of the initial shock most passengers had when they went their first journey. Don't get me wrong, I loved the planet, very much. I was familiar with it, so it didn't shock me, just please me.

"Isn't it amazing?" The Doctor said, looking around.

"Yes! It's the most marvelous thing I've ever seen!" I rushed around, enjoying the wonderful sights and aromas around me, like a normal fifteen year old would (I hadn't aged a bit in all the years we'd been apart). _I've actually seen better, more terriyfing, yet more beautiful... _I thought, but I had to keep the lie. Just until I was ready to tell him.

I gained the Doctor's trust over time (almost a year), and we went places I hadn't seen yet. But every time we arrived somewhere I'd already been, memories came back to me, and I left hints about my identity to the Doctor, not thinking.

We went back to the 21st century when the Doctor got a message on his psychic paper, that read:

I HAVE RETURNED. I AM SOVEREIGN. I WILL EXTERMINATE THE DOCTOR, THE LAST OF THE DALEKS.

"The Daleks..." I mumbled.

"Yes, the aliens that invaded Earth, you know, the planets in the sky?"

"Uh, yeah, of course."

We all stepped out of the TARDIS and found ourselves on a spaceship. Cautiously, we looked around before proceeding, the Doctor leading River and I. I saw something. Something in the corner of my eye. I didn't want to look there, but I forced myself to, and I found myself looking straight at a Dalek, who was using some sort of perception filter.

It took me less than a fraction of a second to realize he was pointing his laser at the Doctor. I jumped out, slamming him onto his back just as the laser went over our heads as the Dalek said "EXTERMINATE."

"Well, thank you!" He said, carefully standing up, facing the Dalek.

"Don't mention it. You're lucky I didn't give you a concussion just now."

"I bet. River! Take Hannah and run!" River grabbed my hand and we rushed out of the room together. We knew the Doctor would be fine, he always was. As we got into the next room, I suddenly felt weak, and I would've fallen if River hadn't steadied me.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"What's the truth?" Then, the all-to-familiar pain of fire came to me. _No! This can't be happening! I regenerated! I can't get sick the same way again! No! _

"I-I don't know! It's so-so wrong!" I quickly wiped away a tear that was forming in my eye.

"What is it?"

As quickly as I could, I explained. "Long before I regenerated, I nearly died from illness. Now, after my regeneration, it's back. It's impossible! I'm a completely new person, and I managed to get sick the same way again!" She didn't make me waste any more words, and she helped me settle in a corner while she went to get the Doctor.

Seeing her, the Doctor immediately told her to go back.

"No! You've got to come! Hannah needs you! NOW!" He went with his wife, and she took him to me, lying against the wall, struggling to breathe.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked, kneeling next to me.

"You should know Doctor, you've seen it before. On me. Remember Doctor?" I was ready to ease the truth onto him.

"What are you talking about? Come on, you've got to get to the TARDIS."

"You haven't changed. Can't you see? This has all happened before." The Doctor didn't have time to process his thoughts before the Dalek decided to join us. He pointed his sonic screwdriver at it and killed it, while wrapping my arms around his neck and piggy-backing me to the TARDIS.

Once there, the Doctor scanned me in the TARDIS med bay scanner, and the TARDIS administered the correct medication without telling the Doctor. Now feeling much better, The Doctor pulled me aside and looked into my eyes.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Honestly? I don't know anymore." My words were partially the truth, although I knew that wasn't what he wanted to hear.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm...I'm not the same person I used to be. Since I've met you, I mean..." There it was again, another lie slipping off my tongue in the fear of telling him who I was. "I'm not just an orphan anymore, I've seen so much in the past year." He didn't care about that. He wanted to know who I _was._ Not who I had _become. _But how could I tell him? I wasn't ready.

"I see..." The Doctor had given up on trying to find out. He figured he had been wrong about me being anything more than what I said, and moved on. That's what he said, anyways, but I knew. I knew he wouldn't give up that easily. That just wasn't how the Doctor was. All that time, River was watching, hoping I would confess.

**What's that? Do I hear a confession coming up? Why don't you go see! Next Chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO**

**Please Review! That's all I have to say, let's get to the story!**

Time kept passing and I could feel that the Doctor became more and more uneasy, not knowing his connection to me. Then, we went on trip back to the 21st century, saving the world yet again, from the Sontarans this time. To this day, I can't help but think they look like potatoes.

"Doctor! Look out!" I said, swiftly pushing him out of the way of a shot to the head.

"Huh. That was convenient. Thanks. You're quite good at keeping guns from shooting me in the face." He said, winking. That was my Doctor, the one I knew in the past, that wonderful man who always laughed in the face of danger and on the brink of death, the one who I, and River, and everyone he has ever known, could trust.

"I guess I'm lucky. Still, shouldn't you be less reckless? Maybe watch a little more?" I knew he wasn't listening, since he just mumbled "Ya" in response, running to the source of danger, like always.

He struck a Sontaran in the back of the neck while we were running. They weren't there to invade this time, just to try and find a powerful source of energy coming from somewhere on Earth, and harness it for their own use. It didn't take long until we discovered what they wanted was in the heart of a volcano.

"Ahh yes. They think the volcanic lava would be good fuel for their ships... They don't know it's just melted rock." The Doctor always knew what was happening around him. Well, most of the time anyways. Now, we were faced with crossing over the mouth of the volcano, over the boiling substance below that could scorch any of us. There was a metal bridge with a rail, and River and the Doctor hurried across, not realizing that the bridge had fallen behind them, leaving only a thin metal bar that was sturdy and stretched to the other side, and a handrail that did the same.

Realizing the situation, the Doctor looked at me and shouted. "Hannah! Look, I know its scary, but you have to use the handrail to cross on the beam. If you hold on tight, you won't fall." I nervously examined the handrail, and as I reached for it, I discovered something was terribly wrong.

After a quick moment of further examination, I found the source of my concerns. The Doctor and River hadn't needed to use the handrail. They didn't know the dangers. I leaned my ear close to it, and heard buzzing.

"Doctor! I can't touch the handrail! It's got an electric current running through it! If I grab onto it, I'll be shocked unconscious, and fall!"

Fear came into the Doctor's eyes as he assessed the situation. He noticed me taking a step onto the bar fearlessly. "No! Stay there! Don't!" I didn't listen. I kept persisting on stepping forward. I nearly fell, but I managed to stumble back to the edge.

"Please! Hannah, don't! It's too dangerous!"

"Doctor. Trust me." As I took a step onto the bar, I focused all my energy on crossing. All the energy I had absorbed from the vortex was put to work to keep my balance. All the energy from what was, what is, and what there ever could be helped me. I looked up at the Doctor, my eyes relfecting all the power of the Time Lord inside me. He saw it. He saw me.

Step by step, I crossed the beam. When I was safely on the other side, I collapsed into the Doctor's arms. After a moment, I regained my strength and stood on my own, facing the Doctor, but my eyes focused on the ground.

Interrupting the Doctor's thoughts as he looked at me, River spoke. "Doctor, I think it's time we sent the Sontarans home. We need to show them that the lava won't help them." She knelt down and used a non-destructible metal to scoop some lava _very _cautiously from the inside wall of the volcano, and put it in a special container.

I could _feel _all of the questions forming in the Doctor's mind as the tension rised between the three of us. We ran to the teleporter that would take us up to the Sontaran ship, and pressed the button, offering the soldiers the sample of lava to see for themselves that they didn't need it. After a long debate and a lot of Sontaran testing, they left peacefully, leaving me to the full interrogation the Doctor was ready to give me.

"Don't go too hard on her Doctor." River whispered in his ear when he asked if we could talk alone. I was nervous. I knew that after what he had seen back at the volcano, I couldn't hide the truth any longer. River stayed in the TARDIS as the Doctor and I went for a walk, around the same 21st century park that I had walked with River.

I stopped at the bench, and patted the seat next to me. He sat, and didn't hesitate to start talking.

"Who are you? How'd you do that, back there?"

"I'm Hannah." I thought maybe, just maybe, the lie would work.

"I don't mean your name, and you know that. You used Time Lord energy. Only a Time Lord can do that. So, who are you?"

Tears pooled in my eyes. "My-My name isn't Hannah..."

"Why'd you lie?" I looked down at my hands in my lap, and he just held up my chin to look in his eyes. "Tell me. Why did you lie?" His voice was becoming more desperate for an answer.

"I was scared..." Now. I had to tell him now.

"Why would you be sca-" I pressed my finger to his lips, motioning him to be quiet as I pulled his stethoscope out of his pocket. As I moved it to each side of my chest, he began to understand where I was going with this.

"We are the same, brother. My name is Evangeline."

"Evangeline!" We embraced, and I loved feeling his cool cheek against mine once again.

"You regenerated... I'm so sorry. I know how much it hurts, but you are still so young! Well, at least there wasn't any malfunctions. Was it after...?"

"Yes. I've missed you brother." I was so shaken, and more tears fell at the painful memories.

"You too. I can't believe I couldn't tell! All this time, you've been here, right in front of me! No wonder River knew you..."

"I'm...I'm so sorry brother!" I sobbed into his chest. I told him the whole story, of the Hendersons, and of Jacob.

**Next chapter will be the end of this story!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO. ALL RIGHTS GO TO BBC.**

**Okay, final chapter! Any reviews would be greatly appreciated!**

"Well, I think those kind people deserve a reward for watching my little sister." He said, giving me that I-know-exactly-what-to-do look.

We went back to the Henderson household. The Doctor handed me the slip of paper we had just gotten from a quick peek in the future, and a quick trip back a few days to the past, then finally back to the present, which was a few months after I had left them. The Doctor let me do this on my own.

Nervous, I knocked on the door. Abigail, who was 8 years old, smiled brightly when she saw me. "Mum! Dad! She's back! It's Hannah!" They both rushed to the door, along with Max, who was 10.

"Hannah! Where'd you run off to? Come on inside, we've still got your room set up."

I stepped inside. "Well, you see, I can't stay. I just came to give you this. I held out the paper to Mr. Henderson.

"A lottery ticket?"

"Yes. I've really got to go. Thank you all very much for taking care of me. And please, make sure to check your numbers!"

"Wait! Where will you go?"

"My brother's come back for me! I'm safe, don't worry!" I hugged all of them and left, ready to make another stop to finish my goodbyes to the kind people who helped me.

We landed just outside the London FBI office. I looked walked in by myself and showed them the psychic paper, and they granted me access to the break rooms. In the corner, I saw Jacob eating his lunch alone, eyeing his pager every few seconds. Scanning the room, I saw a Ms. Jennifer Richards also sitting alone, with no ring on her finger.

I walked up to her, and pointed at Jacob. "Don't you think he looks lonely? You should go talk to him."

"Oh, I couldn't." She said, blushing.

"Come on. He needs someone. Please. You never know..."

"I guess... maybe..."

"Go." As she stood and shyly walked over, starting a conversation, I walked out. Moments later, as I was about to step into the TARDIS, the Doctor holding the door, Jacob ran out. I assume Rachel told him about the girl she had just seen. He looked at me and smiled, and I winked back to him. I couldn't contain myself. I ran to him, and he picked me up in the excitement of the hug.

"Thank you Jacob! For everything! My brother thanks you as well."

"It was my pleasure knowing you, Evangeline." He glanced at the woman beside him.

"This one's a keeper, Jacob. Don't let her get away." I said, walking back to the TARDIS.

There was only one more thing I wanted to see. One more place in time I needed to see before I was ready to completely let go of those people. I stepped out of the TARDIS, and found us positioned watching a wedding from a distance. The bride and groom were dancing in the middle of the floor, Mr. and Mrs. Jacob Henderson.

I know he heard the sound. He turned, and saw us, stopping his dance, causing Rachel to look as well. We must have been a sight, with the Doctor and River holding hands, with her leaning her head on his shoulder, and me, arms crossed, smiling confidently, the TARDIS behind us. It was like some big fairytale.

Seeing him smile at us, I turned to enter the TARDIS after River and the Doctor, and I couldn't help but get one more look at the wonderful, kind people. They were happy, and I was happy. And all this time, being with the Doctor, to think, I had been hiding in plain sight for so long.

End

**Okay, now that the Doctor knows Evangeline again, check out the next fanfic in the series: Forgotten. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
